When Harry met Charlie
by scrumptious5d0rkk
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Harry goes back to Hogwarts in his 6th year, to find that everyone is changed, and he is too. DONT WORRY THERE IS AN ACTUAL PLOT. romance ALERT! all you harry lovers are gonna love this one!
1. September The First

A/N Hey people! I'm new here..so I hope you like my story! I'll be continuing to update my story so keep in touch! Please read and review! I always read them! Be nice!

xoxo: apriL

**September the First**

"Harry! Harry! Get up mate"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to a very _cluttered_, violent orange room. Harry rubbed his eyes and feeled around the floor for his glasses. He fumbled with them, put them on and jumped. Fred Weasley was standing over him.

"Get up! Will you hurry? Mum is having a fit" said George Weasley, who was standing beside Ron's bed and shaking Ron violently.

Ron groaned and punched his pillow angrily. Harry slowly got out of his sleeping bag. Harry had arrived at the burrow the day before. Thenhe, Hermione and the Weasleys had gone to Diagon Alley. Today was September 1st, Harry's favourite day, for it was the first day of term at his 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was now standing over Ron and helping Fred and George wake him up. Mrs. Weasley shot into the room to see the three boys beating and shaking Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY" shrieked Mrs. Weasley "GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN"

Fred, George and Harry had cleared up at this point, all standing stiffly on the side of Ron's bed. Ron had bolted up right and was looking terrified. Harry looked at Ron's clock..it was exactly 10:15am..they had to be at Kings Cross Station by 11:00am..this wasn't a lot of time considering the sort of state they were in. Harry and Ron were still in their pajama's, although most of Harry's book's were in his caldron, Harry still had to stuff a lot of things into his trunk. As for Ron, his book's and clothes were nowhere near his trunk or caldron..and underneath all the mess in his room, who _knew_ what else he still had to pack up. The next 15 minutes were of utter chaos.

People were shrieking "MUM! WHERE IS MY" or "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY""WHERE IN THE BLOODY WORLD IS THAT THING" or even "SHUT UP YOU EVIL TWIT". People were running around all over the place, with pieces of burnt toast in their mouth, and Harry was _sure_ he even saw _Hermione_ hopping around with one foot trying to put a sock on. Even though the atmosphere around him was very tense and stressful, Harry couldn't help smiling. Harry loved it at the burrow, it was the greatest household he had ever been in, and he couldn't imagine a better family than the Weasley's. It was now 10:30 and everyone was lined up at the fireplace holding a bit of floo powder. Everyone looked like a wreck, still rubbing their eyes, and they all still had bedhead, especially Harry.

Harry had grown a lot over the summer holidays. Maybe about 3 inches, though he was still small for his age, and a bit slender, he was still very strong and even Harry seemed to notice some muscles in his chest and stomach area, making him stick out his chest more. His hair, was _still_ jet black and unruly. Growing whichever way it wanted to. Harry self-consious of this..patted it down with his hands almost every 5 minutes.

"Okay" said Mr. Weasley seriously"Everyone know what to do" The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry all nodded. "It is exactly 10:30, if we all don't do this correctly and efficiently, you are going to miss the train..and we don't want the _same_ _thing happening_..." said Mr. Weasley looking at Ron and Harry. Ron's ears turned pink and he looked at Harry. Harry remembered in their second year at Hogwarts when he and Ron couldn't get through the gateway to the Hogwarts express. They both knew that being late wasn't the reason they couldn't get though the barrier. Right then, Ginny shrieked. She had forgotten her favourite pink feathered quill. She ran to get it, and Mrs. Weasely looked cross.

"You lot had better not forgotten anything else" she started, when suddenly Ron got red and ran to fetch something as well. Fred rolled his eyes. Harry was feeling anxious..he kept wondering if he had forgotten anything. Ginny returned with the quill when Hermione suddenly frowned.

"I'm SO sorry! I've forgotten a book in Ron's room" she yelped. "I'll be right back" George sighed impatiently. Mr. Weasley kept looking at his watch then to his wife. Ron and Hermione both came down the steps, Ron and Hermione were both quietly talking to each other, Ron was holding his Prefects badge and Hermione was holding her book. Harry was the one who rolled his eyes this time at Ron, when Ron saw this he turned a brilliant shade of red and Hermione grinned.

"HURRY UP! This is no time for lovey-dovey" said George smiling slyly. Ron punched him in the arm. Harry tried his hardest not to laugh at Ron's embarrassment, but Harry stopped smirking when heturned toMrs. Weasley who looked positively furious at the boys.

"..._anyone_ else?..." she said looking at them. Harry looked at his things..trunk, hedwig's cage, caldron...and then it finally hit him. Harry smacked his hand on his forehead.

"IM SO SORRY" he said embarrased"My firebolt." Harry ran before anybody could say something to him. He found it lying on the kitchen table. Harry ran back to the fireplace to find them all staring at him. Ron looked like he was going to explode if he didn't snicker.

"_OKAY!.."_ said Mr. Weasley for the last time.."it's now.." he glanced at his watch "10:40..if we don't _all_ get into the fireplace at once..you lot won't make it.. so what i want you to do..is put only a bit of the floo powder in as you come into the fire, then we will use the rest of the powder to transport us altogether, we must all do this fast, and if you don't get onto that train..i'm sure not letting anyone of you back in here" he said sort of as a joke, trying to lighten the mood and he looked at his wife. Mrs. Weasley was not pleased.

"Oh Molly..." he started.

"Just...Get into the fire.." Mrs. Weasley said in an awful tone. Everyone was too afraid to say anything to this...but Harry wasn't sure how it would work..they couldn't all possibly fit into that tiny ? Mr. Weasley threw only a little bit of his floo powder into the fire, which turned emerald green, then he got in, then Ginny and Mrs. Weasley got in together, Harry looked at them all standing in the fireplace..surely, nobody else could fit in there, he thought. George got in with Fred. Hermione ducked in quickly and Ron followed suit. Harry looked at them in bewilderment..he had traveled by floo powder before, but not in a large group like this.

"Get in will you" said Ron coughing up soot. Hermione was looking impatiently at him. Harry threw a bit of his powder in then took hold of his trunk and passed it to Ron, he put Hedwig's cage and his firebolt into his caldron. 'How is it all fitting?' Harry thought. Harry ducked in the fireplace holding his caldron and when he turned to look at everyone, they were all standing comfortably side by side, staring at him. The fireplace seemed to have stretched itself to fit everyone in.

"Ready" said Mr. Weasley. Harry gripped onto his trunk handle and on his other hand he held his leftover share of floo powder. He tucked in his elbows and shut his eyes. He could hear Mr. Weasley loudly coughing and counting 1,2,3.

"King's Cross Station."


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry opened his eyes and felt his feet touch ground. He looked wildly around him. He had arrived successfully at King's Cross Station with the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. People were staring at them, because their clothes were all dirty and they looked most peculiar because somehow Ron and Ginny had ended up on the ground. Mr. Weasley was already getting their things loaded on trolleys. As they hurriedly helped stack their things on the carts, Mr. Weasley glanced panicked at his watch.

"HURRY! You only have seven minutes to get past the gateway" he yelped.

They all started to run with their trolleys to find platform nine and three quarters. When they finally got there, they all stood in a large group between gate's 9 and 10. People were starting to stare at them, for they were making a big commotion, Mr. Weasley who would have normally cared if this was happening, couldn't care less. They had to get on.

"Four minutes" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Ginny ran through the barrier with Mrs. Weasley, then Hermione ran through with Fred and then Mr. Weasley came right up behind them.

"See you in there" laughed George as he ran throught the barrier.

Harry looked at the clock hanging over them. He and Ron had only one single minute to get past that barrier. The situation looked all too familiar to him. Ron looked at Harry horrified. Harry gave him an incouraging sort of half-smile then they both bent low over their trolley handles, and broke into a run. As they both slowly approached the barrier wall-for a split second, Harry thought that he would crash right into it, just like what happened in the beginning of their 2nd year..but just as his cart was about to touch the wall-it gave through and he and Ron safely arrived on the other side.

"Phew.." said Ron then he grinned at Harry. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione were waving them over.

Harry and Ron rolled their trolleys over.

"Have a good year" said Mr. Weasley to all of them and patting Harry on the back.

"Ohhh...im going to miss you all" said Mrs. Weasley kissing Ron on the cheek and hugging Harry extra tight. "Stay out of trouble"

"Is that even possible" said Fred smiling and lightly shoving Ron.

"Have fun you lot" said George grinning and messing up Harry's hair even more than it already was.

Harry patted it down. He was going to miss the twins. They all said their last goodbyes and boarded the train. Ginny went off and found a compartment with her 5th year girl friends in it.

"See you in a bit Harry" said Ron, turning to go the opposite direction.

"We'll come find you when we are done" said Hermione.

Hermione and Ron were Prefects since last year and the Prefects had their own seperate compartment on the train. Harry hated being seperated from them because he was always so lonely, but Harry waved at them and set off to find an empty compartment to sit in as the train started to move and it was even harder for Harry to find somewhere to sit without bumping around and dragging his trunk. Harry had finally got to the very back of the train and saw that in one of the compartments, the shadow of only one person. He dragged his trunk and slid open the compartment door. He looked in and saw the back of a girl's head. The girl had thick, very long black hair that was tied sleekly at the back of her head. She seemed to be looking out the window.

"Uhm..'scuse me.." started Harry "but..d'ya mind if i sit here..everywhere else is full.."

The girl suddenly turned around to look at who was talking to her. Harry looked at her face. Harry didn't think that he had ever seen her before..'If I did, I would have remembered' thought Harry to himself. The girl was very pretty. She had big light brown eyes, and sort of, golden-tanned skin. She had a sort of cheerful-confidence to her face that Harry noticed at once.

"Oh yeah..of course" said the girl. Her voice sounded light and airy, but still had a slight sterness to it. Harry suddenly felt very intimidated by her, even though he had no reason to be. For he didn't even know her.

"Thanks" he said. Harry dragged his trunk in and fumbled with Hedwig's cage. Harry could sense that she was watching him, and it made him nervous. He took the handle of his cauldron and it tipped over, spilling a bunch of books on the ground as well as his firebolt. The girl laughed. Harry felt like a complete fool.

"D'ya need some help"she said, leaning forward, she lent out her hand and took the cauldron from Harry, as Harry started to pick up some books.

"Thanks..i'm not usually like this.." Harry started.

Then suddenly as if not to make matters worse he sort of half-tripped on his firebolt but balanced himself before he could fall. The girl put a hand to her mouth and snorted. Harry just smiled at her, but inside he felt like an idiot. 'Why do i always have to make a fool of myself? Why?' Harry decided just to sit down. He sat infront of her and she smiled, then continued to look out the window. Harry was tried to think of something witty and interesting to say.

"So, i don't believe we've met" said Harry trying his hardest to sound cool.

The girl looked at him and smiled, she held out her hand.

"I believe you're right about that, i'm Charlie Roberts" she said smiling nicely.

Harry took her hand.

"I'm Harry..Harry Potter" he said a bit confidently shaking her hand, usually when he said his name, people got down on their knees and kissed the ground he walked on. 'This should make her think something of me' he thought.

"I know who you are, Harry, Harry Potter" she said, mocking how he said his first name twice.

Harry could have wacked himself when he realized that he had done that. But, Charlie smiled and her eyes slowly gazed onto his forehead.

"I mean..who doesn't" she said smiling. Harry felt a bit better.

"I've heard much about your stories.. how you...defeated the Dark Lord and everything.."

Harry liked how she said 'defeated' it made him feel quite heroic. Harry looked at Charlie Roberts, she was wearing a white hooded sweatshirt that said 'Chudley Canon's' across the front in orange lettering. She had on tight dark blue jeans..

Harry's eyes were gazing across her body when suddenly she caught his eyes.

"Looking for something" she said.

She sounded cross, but she was again smiling at him. Harry felt very annoyed with himself..what was he doing? Checking her out like that?

"Oh, uhm.." Harry said. 'Say _something_ Harry! Say something... witty, cool, interesting.._anything_.._just say something!_' he thought desperately.

When suddenly, Ron and Hermione jumbled in, making quite a racket. It sounded to Harry like they had been argueing again. Hermione slid the door open widely and sat next to Charlie, and Ron sat next to Harry. They were looking feircely at each other. It was silent for a moment and Charlie was looking from Ron to Hermione and her eyes landed on Harry. Hermione looked to Harry and then to Charlie.

"So Harry" Hermione said "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend"

Ron looked at the girl, and Harry could have sworn he saw Ron's jaw drop. Ron had the look on his face, that he had when they first saw Fleur Delacour in their fourth year.

"Oh yeah, this is Charlie Roberts" Harry said "This is..." Harry started to say, when Hermione interrupted him.

"Hermione Granger" she said politely holding out her hand.

Charlie shook Hermione's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione" Charlie said. She looked at Ron and smiled slightly. "And you are..."

"...Oh...uhm..oh..i'm Ron..Ron.." he said awed at the girl.

He slowly held out his hand. Charlie took hold of it.

"Weasley...right? I could recognize that hair anywhere" she said giggling.

Ron looked completely confused. Charlie could tell.

"I've met your brother, Charlie, in Egypt" she said.

Ron's eyes fell. He always felt very small compared to his brothers always stealing the spotlight.

"Oh..yeah.." he said glumly.

"It's just... you look so much like him" she said grinning.

Ron looked up at her. Charlie Weasley was very handsome and cool, Ron obviously took that as a compliment. The tips of his ears were turning pink. Harry glanced at Hermione, she looked furious. Hermione looked sideways at Charlie, frowning.

"So..why were you in Egypt" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"My parent's are historians and archeaologists..we travel all the time" Charlie said looking at Hermione.

"So..you're parents aren't..wizards" asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione's parent's were both Muggles.

"No, afraid not..though that would make things a lot more interesting, I think" said Charlie.

Hermione's eyes lit up. Harry knew that Hermione liked Charlie now. It was quiet for a minute when suddenly Ron gasped.

"Is that a Chudley Canon's sweatshirt" he asked.

"Oh yeah! They are the best" Charlie started, looking down at her shirt.

"I know! They are my favourite team" said Ron gleaming at her.

Harry wanted to say something..he felt very left out of the conversation.

"So, Charlie, you're new then at Hogwarts" said Harry, finding an opening of where to say something.

"Oh yes, i'm very nervous indeed" she said.

'Nervous, She's nervous?' thought Harry looking at her. She looked confident to him.

"No need to be nervous, Charlie" said Hermione "Hogwarts is very welcoming."

Charlie smiled. Harry's heart started to beat harder everytime she smiled. Her smile was sort of crooked and she had a dimple in her right cheek, her nose was... 'i'm doing it again!' thought Harry, he looked away from her.

"What school did you go to before" asked Ron, obviously taking a liking to Charlie.

"That's a funny question actually..i've been to many wizarding schools" she started. "When i lived in Eygpt i went to 'Osiris', in my 4th year i moved to Paris so i transfered to Beaubatons, then last year in Spain i went to Gran Varita's" Charlie said imformatively.

"_You_ went to Beaubaton's" asked Hermione. "In your fourth year? Did you come to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournaments"

"Oh no, only select girls attended that. I wish i did though." Charlie said.

Harry was glad that Charlie hadn't come in their fourth year, too many things had happened that Harry still wanted to forget.

Ron was still gaping at Charlie as though she was a peice of meat, and Hermione couldn't help but to lean forward andsmack him on the arm. Ron dodged an angry glance at her.

"What the hell was that for" Ron cried out. Hermione gave Ron the 'I'll tell you later' look.

Time passed slowly, the trio kept on asking Charlie about her old schools and she happily answered them. It had been about an hour on the train and the when the woman who took care of the snack trolley came by.

"Anything for you dearies" she asked politely.

Harry got some chocolate frogs and bought Drooble's best blowing gum for each of them. Harry looked at Ron, who was rummaging in his pocket for some extra coins. Harry nudged him, and gave him the 'i'll pay for it' look. Ron frowned at Harry and gave him the 'no, i got this one' and he pulled out some coins to pay for a pumpkin pastie. Hermione got some Liquorice wands and Charlie bought a Cauldron cake. They were all chomping down on their food when suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. Harry could see the silhouette of a tall boy, and behind him, two big bulky boulders. Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Ron looked at Harry with a disgusted look, Hermione rolled her eyes. It was of course, Malfoy and his two airheaded sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Helloo?...Anybody home" said the familiar nastiness.

"Come in..." said Hermione mockingly.

Slowly the compartment door slid open and Harry looked upon Draco Malfoy's sniggering face. Malfoyhad grown, and his bleached blonde hair was shinier than ever. His hands were folded across his chest as he gazed disgustedly at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Go away Malfoy" said Hermione annoyed.

"Well, look who it is, the filthy Ms. Granger" he said staring down at her. "And her little boyfriend, Weaslebee"

"Why you..." started Ron, standing up, holding his hand in a fist.

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's arm before Ron did something he would regret. Ron sat down eyeing Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Harry, and smiled wickedly.

"How was your summer Potter" he said with an evil grin. "Terrible? I hope"

"For once, Malfoy you're right..odd, that doesn't really happen much" Harry said giving Malfoy a peircing stare.

Malfoy looked coldly back at Harry and then after a minute he grinned a horrible grin. Crabbe grunted angrily behind him. After a couple of long minutes of everyone staring each other down, Charlie snorted. Harry looked at her bending over chuckling to herself. Harry realized that Charlie must have found this all very humourous, because she had no idea what was going on. Malfoy eyed her suspiciously but his hardened stare, softened slightly.

"Lookie, lookie" he said "Who do we have here"

Charlie looked up at him and smiled. She was red in the cheeks from laughing and everyone was staring at her, wondering what she would say to him. Charlie got up and held out her hand to Malfoy. Harry shifted in his seat. What was she doing? 'Did she not see what just happened?' thought Harry to himself. Ron must have been thinking the same thing because sort of reached up and tapped her on the back. Charlie didn't notice.

"I'm Charlie Roberts" she said politely smiling at him.

Malfoy looked her up and down, and turned around to look at Crabbe and Goyle and Harry could have sworn he say Malfoy mouth the word 'HOT' to them. Harry wanted to stand up and slide the door closed. Malfoy turned back towards her, took her hand and held it towards his mouth.

"Enchanted" he said charmingly and kissed her hand.

Ron was gaping at them.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said letting go of her.

Harry smiled to himself, he said his name twice, 'Maybe she'll make fun of him too' he thought. But she didn't.

"Pleased to meet you Draco, I've heard much about your family" she said.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! 'I've heard much about your family?' he repeated in his head. She had barely said anything to Harry, and now she was talking sweet to the son of very huge supporter of Voldemort. Harry couldn't take it. Nobody ever talked to Malfoy, even Slytherin's were afraid of him.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Malfoy proudly, sticking out his chest "I'm sure I will be seeing you around"

"As am I" said Charlie brushing her long bangs off her face.

Charlie turned to sit down. Malfoy watched her carefully, his expression on his face wasn't so cold. Harry was about to explode.

"This is going to be a very interesting year...very, very interesting." Malfoy said swiftly, his face turning rock hard again.

He stared at Harry menacingly, then turned and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron slid the door closed. The stared at Charlie.

"_As am I_" repeated Ron looking shocked"_As am I_? What the _bloody_ hell is that supposed to mean? Do you know who he is? Do you know what he"

"What are you going on about Ron" asked Charlie. "I think he is _very_ charming." she said looking out the window.

"Charming" said Harry staring at her. "He's about as charming as a beaver"

"I don't know what you all are going off about-if you don't like him...it's obviously not my problem, he was nice to me, I just want to be open-minded about everyone i meet" Charlie answered sharply.

"Well, maybe you should be _closed_ minded about _that_ one" said Ron.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Look you lot, we're almost there, put on your robes" Hermione said excitedly looking out the window.

Harry rummaged through his luggage for his robe. Ron busily pulled it on, and Hermione was already wearing her by the time Harry had found his. Harry smiled it his robe. The last time he looked at it was on the train home from Hogwarts. The Gryffindor badge gleamed up at him. Harry pulled it on, and looked at Charlie who was staring out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the castle while she pulled on a blank black robe.

"Hey, where's your badge" asked Ron.

"I haven't been sorted" Charlie answered "We didn't have houses in my old schools"

"Hope your in Gryffindor" said Ron "It's the best house-and all three of us are in it" smiled Ron.

"I hope I am too" Charlie smiled at Harry.

Harry could feel his face burning. Charlie looked down at her shoes, which Harry noticed were white all-star converse high-tops. She dangled her feet a few times, Harry could clearly tell she was thinking of something. Her bangs fell onto her forehead, she swiped them to the side of her face and looked up at Harry and smiled a second time. Harry's heart started to beat faster when all of a sudden the moment was ruined.

"So, is that boy Draco in Gryffindor" asked Charlie.

Harry stared coldly out the window. 'Why does she care what house he's in?' Harry thought angrily to himself.

"No! Slytherin.." said Ron disgusted at the very thought of Malfoy being in Gryffindor.

"Ohh...yeah, of course" said Charlie.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE" shrieked Hermione.

The train slowed to a halt and there was busy commotion outside of the compartment. They all filed out of the train, and Harry could here a very familiar voice hollering,

"FIRS YIRS! FIRS YIRS" called Hagrid. "OVER HERE FIRS YIRS"

A bunch of young wizards were hurriedly shuffling into a crooked line behind Hagrid. They all looked very nervous and two or three of them started pointing at Harry and whispering. "D'ya think that's really him" One of them said"A course it's em you bloody retard! H'yas the scar n' everything"

Hagrid looked to who they were talking about and saw that it was of course Harry. Hagrid waved happily at him, and Harry waved back.

Harry started to follow everyone else towards the carriages to the castle, he smiled to himself, very happy that he was finally back at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron started arguring about some thing or another as they climbed onto one of the carriages. Charlie and Harry got in too. Harry glanced at Charlie, she looked very anxious now as they galloped towards the castle, probably wondering how things would be at Hogwarts. Charlie noticed him looking at her and she looked into his green eyes. Harry smiled encouragingly at her, she smiled back and held lightly on his arm. Harry's heart flipped, and he noticed that Charlie didn't look so scared anymore. Harry tried to hold the grin that he could feel spreading onto his face.

"Harry" Ron scoffed "Would you stop grinning like an idiot and get out of the carriage" he guffawed. They were at the front doors of the castle.

Charlie let go of his arm and Harry got off. There was a big shuffle to get into the castle and out of the cold night air. As Harry entered the great front doors to the entrance hall..Harry smiled to himself again as he thought, that Malfoy was right about _something_..it _was_ going to be an interesting year, very, _very_ interesting.


	3. Hogwarts: Even Better

**Hogwarts: Even Better**

The students walked into the great hall, all alight with candles and banners, a familiar sight to Harry-who had always seen the beauty of this magnificent school. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry noticed that Charlie wasn't with them. He looked around and couldn't see her, could she have gotten lost? She couldn't have, she was with them the whole time, Harry thought. When everyone had settled down, Harry looked up at the staff table, everyone was there, and Snape looked very sulky, as always. Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore walked purposefuly to the pheonix shaped podium. Everyone was silent as the great wizard spoke.

"WELCOME! WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGWARTS" he bellowed. Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore's shining blue eyes gazed upon everyone, and then caught Harry's eyes for a second. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"I AM SO VERY GLAD TO HAVE YOU ALL BACK" he said. "and now..I will leave you with Professor McGonagall for the sorting of the first years." Harry watched us small first years walked slowly up to the front. Harry wondered, was he really that small when he was a first year? Slowly, everyone got sorted and Gryffindor, Harry noticed had gotten quite a few, fair bright-looking wizards who looked like they could contribute to their proud house. Harry looked around, where was Charlie? Ron and Hermione seemed to be curious as well, as to where their new friend had gone.

"AS SOME OF YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW" bellowed Professor McGonagall trying to regain everyone's attention again "we have a new student who will be attending Hogwarts this year-besides the new first years"

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, Professor McGonagall was obviously talking about Charlie. The gigantic doors in the great hall opened loudly. Everyone turned to look at who had entered. It was Charlie. She stood there for a second and looked back at everyone..she spotted Harry, bit her bottom lip nervously and waved at him. Harry was very pleased that she had noticed _him_ first. He smiled back at her, and Professor McGonagall motioned Charlie foreward.

"THIS..." said Professor McGonagall obviously having a hard time controlling the students attention. "IS...Charlie.." she said, and Harry could sort of make out a small smile on Professor McGonagall's face. Charlie nervously walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing. Harry watched her walk the long walk to the front. There were whispers, and gasps, mostly from girls, Harry noticed. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkison was whispering something to one of her Slytherin girl friends..obviously something nasty because Pansy had a very malevolent look on her face. The friend she whispered to, sniggered. Malfoy was sitting on the other side of Pansy, and was watching Charlie...actually, _all_ the boys were watching Charlie, _gaping_ actually. They all looked like dogs, panting at a peice of meat. Harry wasn't surprised to actually see Neville _drooling_.

"YUCK! NEVILLE YOU PIG" whispered Lavender Brown loudly, who was sitting next to him. Some of Neville's drool had got onto Lavender's hand. As she busily wiped her hand on Neville's robe-he didn't even notice. Lavender looked at what Neville was so captivated at-she looked at Charlie-and then back at Neville. "YOU PERVE" she whispered again loudly. If Neville was a pervert, then all the boys of Hogwarts were most definitely as well. There were cat-calls and whistles as she passed by the tables. And many of the girls, looked jealously at her as she walked by them. She finally stood next to Professor McGonagall and was instructed to sit on the sorting stool, Professor McGonagall placed the old sorting hat neatly on Charlie's head and everybody watched as Charlie sat there looking perplexed and confused. Everyone stared at her shifting in her seat and looking worried for about 3 minutes. 'Please let her be in Gryffindor, Please!' thought Harry desperately. Then finally...

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted out. The room erupted loudly with cheers,stomps, whoops, whistles and applause from the Gryffindor table. She even got a standing ovation...and nobody even knew her! The other tables groaned and sat glumily as the Gryffindor's got again, another great student. Before Charlie sat down, Professor Dumbledore handed Charlie something-and Harry couldn't quite catch what it was because of all the hustle and bustling that was going on. As Dumbledore raised up his hands in attempts calm everyone (it wasn't working very well) Charlie walked slowly to the Gryffindor table absolutely beaming. People were still cheering and were patting her on the back as she passed and saying "Hey Charlie" "Nice to have you Charlie" "Hey Charlie! Sit here" she smiled greatfully at them..but was clearly looking for someone else. She looked around and finally through the crowds of people she found Harry. People shoved over and moved to let Charlie in. And as she sat down, she looked at Harry and grinned broadly at him. Harry's heart did a somersault, and felt like it would beat right out of his chest. Charlie high-fived Ron and Hermione shook her hand. She smiled at everyone and then slowly it turned silent again. Harry watched as Charlie looked to the front. Dumbledore was still holding his hands up.

"Sshhuusshhh my children" he said quietly and smiled pleasantly at them, his blue eyes twinkling under her half-moon glasses. "That was the biggest applause since Harry Potter" Everyone turned to Harry and grinned at him-who could forget. Harry's face burned and he looked down at the table but inside he felt very good. It was soundless for a minute as everyone gazed at Harry proudly, Charlie certainly had acknowledged Harry's bashfulness because she broke the awkward silence by chuckling distinctly-it was a very hearty laugh Harry noticed. Harry looked up again slowly to look at her laugh quietly to herself, she simply smiled at him and patted him on the back. This made Harry grin. When it eventually grew louder again, he looked up-and caught site of Malfoy looking enviously at him. Harry felt very pleased. Dumbledore cleared his throat audibly.

"Now, now, no time for talking! LET'S EAT" he said. And appearing in front of them were plates and plates of various foods-all of Harry's favourites. Harry started shoveling food onto his plate.

"Wow" said Charlie in a half-whisper. She was looking up at the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the starry night sky. Harry looked at her-she was without a doubt the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were twinkling and her face seemed to be glowing all the time. She was barely touching any of the food yet-she was too amazed with everything that was going on around her. She was watching other people and finally turned to look at Harry who quickly turned away.

After all the desserts were gobbled up and their stomachs were all full and aching-it was time to go up to their dormitories. Harry watched as Ron yelped at some young kid in Ravenclaw to stop running and he took the hand of a very lost looking first year girl-who looked like she was about to cry, and Hermione was helping Ron. Harry turned to his side to see Charlie having a difficult time pinning something to her new Gryffindor robe.

It was a Prefect badge.

Harry looked at it. Charlie looked up at him.

"Could you give me a hand" she asked him. Harry took the badge from her and carefully pinned it to her robe. 'She's a Prefect? How? She hasn't even been in the school for more than a day!' thought Harry annoyed. He frowned.

"Funny eh" said Charlie "The headmaster handed it to me right after I was sorted"

'So that was what he gave her' thought Harry-remembering that Dumbledore had handed Charlie something. Charlie stood up.

"See you later then Harry" she said. She walked up to Hermione and asked her what to do. Hermione said something to her and started pointing to some first years. Harry watched as Charlie started to gather them up into a group, and started to instruct them. An eleven year old girl with a long crimpy hair was standing behind Charlie. Charlie turned around, smiled and told her nicely to stand with the rest of the first years. The girl immediately obeyed and looked adoringly at Charlie and Charlie started to lead the first years out of the great hall. Charlie had fun with this-she started to skip and everyone in the line followed her, then she started walking in a zig-zag and everyone did the same. This was great fun for the first years-who were laughing with each other as they ran and jumped around with Charlie. Professor Snape watched this-and looked less than pleased. But Harry smiled to himself as he watched her. Charlie noticed the little girl with the long hair wasn't leaving her side and was walking eagerly next to her,(this reminded Harry of so Charlie playfully ran her hand through the girl's long hair as they walked. The girl beamed up at her, Harry who was watching Charlie most intensely, hardly noticed that there was someone who was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Harry! Harry" said the voice. Harry looked up for a second to see that it was a girl-but then looked around again for Charlie-but she had already left. Harry looked up for the second time. It was Cho. Harry froze.

"Hey Harry! How's everything" she asked him smiling. Harry looked at her.

"Oh...you know, good" he said mumbling. Harry hadn't really thought much of Cho over the summer holidays, he had pretty much lost all feelings for her, although she was still very pretty. Cho crossed her arms and nodded at Harry.

"Oh, I see...so, what have you been doing all summer" she asked him. Harry could have burst out any minute. She knew nothing about him. ' If Ron and Hermione were here they would have thought you were a madman to ask me a question like that' thought Harry annoyed at her. Harry looked up at her.

"Nothing" he said plainly. She looked at him and frowned. But it was true. Harry never did anything over summer. Never.

"Well then, how interesting" she said dully"I've got to go" And Cho walked away. Harry sighed with relief and watched her walk off. Cho was very pretty, her long sleek black hair and perfect face..but Harry had no feelings for her now. Just as he was thinking this, Charlie skipped into the great hall again to gather up more first years who needed to get back to their dormitories. She saw Harry still sitting at the table and she smiled and waved at him. Harry smiled. He didn't notice Hermione coming up behind him and sitting down next to him. She was tired and breathing hard gasping for breath from running around after first years. She frowned at Harry's blank expression and tried to see what he was looking at. When she saw that it was Charlie-Hermione burst out laughing. Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"What? What are you laughing for" he asked her confused. Hermione calmed down.

"You just can't take your eyes off her can you" she asked grinning mischievously. Harry looked at her with a bewildered expression. She stood up and mussed up Harry's hair and laughed as she walked out of the great hall. Slowly, the great hall cleared up, with a few stragglers, slowly leaving their house tables to go up to bed. Soon, Harry was the only one sitting in the enormous hall. He was thinking about what Hermione had said. He _couldn't_ take his eyes off her. She was perfect. Probably the coolest girls he had met, other than Hermione of course. Harry got up and left the great hall. As he walked to the Gryffindor dormitory, he looked around at the moving pictures on the walls, the students talking cheerfully in the halls-this was his home, Harry couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Hogwarts; was better than ever.


	4. How Lovely

**How Lovely**

As Harry walked up the last set of stairs till he got to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Harry turned around abruptly and saw that it was Professor McGonagall looking up at him.

"Very nice to see you Harry Potter" she said kindly but there was a very tense tone in her voice, she seemed almost nervous. She walked up a couple of stairs so that she was level with Harry.

"Same to you Professor" he said looking at her curiously.

"Do you know the password this year Potter" she asked him, not looking at him, but staring up at the picture of the Fat Lady.

"No, not yet Professor.." Harry said. Professor McGonagall looked at him through her thick glasses, Harry couldn't tell if she was even looking him in the eye.

"Applebees" she said clearly. The door opened and they both crouched into the opening. Gryffindors were hanging around the fire and talking, and some were looking out the window. They all turned to Harry and waved. "Hey Harry" "Glad to see you Harry" they called. Harry waved back at them, and saw Ron and Hermione standing _very_ close together. Ron turned and saw Harry.

"Harry! Mate! Where've ya been? Come on..I've GOT to show you something up in our room...! Funny though..none of your stuff was..." he started, but was interrupted suddenly by Professor McGonagall.

"Ronald" she said startingly."Come Harry..." she said pulling Harry by the sleeve quickly away from Ron and Hermione. Harry looked back at Ron hoping he knew what what going on, but Ron only looked as confused as Harry felt.

Professor McGonagall lead Harry up the stairs leading to the boys dormitories and when Harry started to turn to go into it, Professor McGonagall held him back and lead him into a passageway that Harry wasn't sure he had ever seen before. They walked up a few more steps and took more turns and then they came to a door that was half hidden by a hanging Gryffindor banner. Professor McGonagall looked around to see if anyone was around and then quickly unlocked the curious door. Harry walked in after Professor McGonagall, when he had gotten inside she quickly locked it. Harry looked around. They were standing in a small, dark, gloomy room with another door on the other side and two large four poster beds. There were cobwebbs hanging everywhere, it looked as if this room hadn't been in use for a long time. 'What is going on?' he thought. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to explain. But then looked to one of the beds and saw his trunk,cauldron and Hedwigs cage already sitting on it.

"This...Potter.." she started looking down at her booted shoes. Harry looked at her seriously. "Is your room for the year"

Harry stood there frozen. 'My room for the year?' he repeated in his head.

"But why" Harry said demandingly, he heard his voice raising slightly "Why am i here? What's going on? Why am I not with the others"

Professor McGonagall looked at him.

"Harry...just based on, what has happened in all your previous years at Hogwarts, we feel it's best, that we..." she said trying to find the right words to say.."..Take extra..safety precautions...Harry, you've been in danger your whole life..you know that...we just don't want anything to happen..to innocent students..like.." she started to say.

"Like Ron" Harry finished her sentence. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry seriously this time.

"Yes Harry, like Ron" she said. "and everyone else for that matter..it's just for when you sleep..It's best that you are isolated from those who are very _dear_ to you..Harry, you have dreams, and people are out to get you, they know who you're friends are, and they would kill your friends to get to you, its best that you are protected by someone" she said simply. Harry nodded. He understood this. But, he just couldn't get over the fact that he would have to sleep in a dark eerie room alone at night, how could this be safer for him? It would obviously be easier for anyone to kill him if he was all alone. Professor McGonagall was silent.

"Well then..lets try and clean this up a bit shall we" she said trying to be cheerfull. She said a bunch of spells and many waves of her wand, she had cleared up all the cobwebbs, dusted and replaced the bed sheets, lit the room brightly and wiped the dusty large window in the middle of the two four posters clean. It looked much cleaner and newer now. It wasn't going to be that bad, Harry thought. Harry looked at the second bed.

"Err..Professor" Harry asked "What's the second bed for" Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and sort of smiled.

"Did i not tell you Harry" she said "You have a roommate." She turned and started to walk out of the room.

She turned around again and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Good night Harry, and...i'm sorry..for all this, i know you were looking forward to be back with the boys and all, but its just the way it has to be for now" she said solemnly. Harry nodded at her and tried to smile as she walked out of the room.

'Great,' Harry thought 'I'm seperated from my friends, and now i have to share a room with someone who i probably don't even know' he thought. 'Who could it be anyway?' Harry sighed and walked over to giant bed sat down. He looked around. There were bright torches all around the room, the 2nd bed was a few feet away on the left side of the bed. There was a gigantic glass window in the middle of the two beds and a two side tables. There were also 2 large wardrobes on either sides of the room and the door that was on the right side of Harry's bed. Harry hopped off the bed and walked to the door and slowly turned the brass handle. He opened it slightly and looked inside. It was a bathroom. There were 2 golden sinks and a toilet, and one large bathtub with a showerhead. The bath had a sliding door and on it were jumbled up peices of glass-making the glass blurry but the sliding door almost see-through. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. 'Let's see...who my new roommate is' Harry thought. As he walked to the door, the person knocked again. Harry slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He looked down and saw a pair of white high tops.

And staring back him through light brown eyes...was Charlie.

"Harry" she said holding out her trunk to him. "Could you give me a hand" Harry took it from her. She walked past him and into the beautiful room. She put down her cauldron and Harry put down her large, heavy trunk. She turned around and smiled at him.

"How_ lovely_" she said looking at him and then turning around in a circle to look at the room. Harry watched her, there was something about her-other than her beauty and grace that made him smile. But he didn't know what it was. She turned to look at him and she grinned at him, then ran to the extra bed, jumped and fell onto it, she giggled heartily. Harry watched her-as the lights in the room glowed onto her face he whispered under his breath.

"Yeah..lovely.."


	5. The Start of Many Feelings

**The Start of Many Feelings**

Harry and Charlie started to unpack their things into their separate wardrobes. Charlie talked and talked while they unpacked, about how much she loved Hogwarts and how glad she was that she was placed in Gryffindor. Harry kept silent, just nodding and laughing occasionally with her, but he really wasn't listening to everything she was saying..he was entraced by the way she moved and the sound of her voice..like bells. And when she laughed, Harry laughed too, her every chuckle and giggle was contagious. Her crooked smile made his heart beat triple times.

"Uh...Harry...? Earth to Harry" Charlie said giggling wildy."You there mate" she said waving her arms around at him across the room from her. Harry was looking at her and then snapped back to reality.

"Huh?..oh, sorry what" Harry said flustered. Charlie giggled even more, then sighed to calm herself.

"I..was just _asking _you...how the teachers are in Hogwarts" she said tilting her head at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah...they're great! Fantastic, actually yeah.." Harry said continuing to fold his sweaters into the wardrobe. Harry turned to Charlie who was also folding one of her t-shirts on her bed.

"Cool" she said grinning. It was silent for a moment and then Harry could hear the clicking of Charlie's wardrobe doors being closed shut.

"I'm done" she said merrily. Then skipped up right beside Harry. Harry looked down at her. She was shorter than him by about an inch or two, and her honey brown eyes peered up to his. Her skin looked soft and sun-kissed. Harry smiled.

"What'r you smiling for mister" asked Charlie cutely, then shoved him slightly. Harry scoffed and shoved her right back. Charlie laughed her cheerful little laugh and then sat down on Harry's bed. If Harry had shoved Hermione like that-or any girl for that matter, they would have thrown a huge hissy fit. But Charlie-Harry reminded himself, was quite different from other girls. Harry finally finished folding all his clothes and then closed his wardrobe. He sat next to Charlie on his bed. Charlie was looking at him. Harry felt very uncomfortable and he sort of shifted..make sure he didn't look back into her eyes.

"So.." said Harry uneasily. "Uhmm..." Then all of a sudden Charlie gasped.

"Is THAT what i THINK IT IS" asked Charlie gaping at Harry's firebolt which was lying on the floor beside Harry's bed. Harry picked it up.

"What this" he asked looking at her. She was staring at it fixatedly..not taking her eyes off it. Harry handed it to her. Charlie shrieked,

"IT'S A FIREBOLT! Right here in my hands" she exclaimed. "I've been begging my dad to get me one of these! But he kept saying that he just bought me my Moontrimmer...but actually he got it for me ages, and ages ago, like in 1st year, and then when we went to Diagon Alley this summer, i begged him and begged him, but he said no...oohhh Harry! You're so lucky" she went on talking fast.

"YOU play" asked Harry open-mouthed. 'She _is_ perfect!' Harry thought to himself.

"Are you _kidding_? I'm a quidditch fanatic" she exclaimed. Harry gaped at her. He never liked her so much-than at that moment.

"What position" he asked her very interested.

"I play Chaser" she said proudly. "Team captain in all my old schools" she said gloatingly.

"I'm.." started Harry.

"Seeker. I know" she laughed.

"How..." started to ask Harry.

"Harry, who doesn't? Your probably the youngest seeker in a hundred years..heard it when i was in 1st year" she told him grinning. Harry felt very flattered but tried to hide the grin forming on his face. Charlie carefully handed back Harry's firebolt as if it were sacred, and then patted him on the back.

"D'ya think I could give it a go sometime" she asked him as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah! O'course" he answered her, placing his broom back onto the floor.

"Thanks" Charlie said and then closed the bathroom door. Harry took off his shirt and threw it into a basket beside his wardrobe. He heard a loud clatter in the bathroom.

"I'm fine" Charlie called out. Harry sighed, stood up and opened up one of the doors on his aged wardrobe closet. The hinge creaked as he opened it wider. There was a mirror that was almost half cracked down the mirror on the wardrobe door and Harry looked at his reflection. Harry was slender but was very well toned, and muscley in all the right places. He had abs and a strong chest. Harry turned his arms in like a body-builder. 'Who am I kidding?' Harry thought amused at himself, 'What am I doing?' he thought again as he struck some _very_ foolish poses infront of the mirror. He stopped and then looked at his face. Harry hated his glasses-his face had already grown into them-but Harry wanted to tear them right off and break them. Harry lifted up his messy fringe and looked at his famous scar. Harry sighed, flattened his hair the best he could and closed the wardrobe. Right then, Charlie came out of the washroom holding a toothbrush in her mouth, brushing her teeth. He looked at her for a moment brushing her teeth-and then realized he was half naked. Harry didn't know what to do so he just stood there numbly.

"Ooooooooooh" Charlie said through all the toothpaste in her mouth and then teasingly raised one of her eyebrows at him, laughed and then ducked back into the bathroom and closed the door. Harry stood their frozen. 'What did she mean by '"oooohh"' was that good or bad?' thought Harry desperately. He dropped down on his bed and looked up at the overhanging of his four poster bed. Harry could hear water running for awhile, so he quickly changed into boxers and a t-shirt, then knocked on the bathroom door holding a towel and a toothbrush.

"Charlie...you've been in there for so long" he said impatiently knocking harder. Harry heard some movenment here and there, and then the water started to run again.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in there" said Harry standing by the door for almost 10 minutes.

"Will you wait a minute you git" said Charlie. "I'm almost done" Harry waited a few more minutes and then the bathroom door opened. Harry walked in and all he saw was pink, pink, pink. Pink towels, hand cloths, shampoo bottles and lotions. Harry was overwhelmed by the girl scent.

"What did you do in here" Harry gasped at the strong sent of soap. There were bottles and hairbrushes and girly things on one sink-and on the other sink was nothing. Harry guessed that was his side. He placed down his towel and started to rinse water onto his brush. He watched Charlie combing her long dark brown hair.

"I think you've wasted enough water" laughed Charlie watching Harry's toothbrush being soaked in water. Harry didn't even notice that he had his toothbrush under the running water still.

"Oh! Oh" said Harry quickly turning off the water and putting on the toothpaste then sticking his brush into his mouth. Charlie smiled at him and the walked out of the bathroom. Harry finished washing up quickly and then walked out of the bathroom to find Charlie already lying in her bed, she didn't bother closing the curtains on her fourposter bed shut. Harry slowly and quietly tip-toed to his bed and climbed in-and he left his curtains open too. Harry fluffed his pillow once or twice, took off his glasses and laid his messy head of hair onto his pillow. Harry said "Knox" and then all the lights went out in the room, but there was still a faint light shining into the room from the large full moon. Harry turned to look at Charlie, her eyes were closed and she was sprawled on her bed, her face so dignified and peaceful, and the moonlight was shining onto her skin.

"Good night Charlie Roberts" whispered Harry softly. Charlie did not stir. Harry turned around and faced his wardrobe and the wall. He started to close his heavy eyes..when he heard Charlie say in barely a whisper.

"Good night Harry Potter."

Harry didn't sleep that night.


	6. Potions

**Potions**

Harry woke up early the next day. The reason..he didn't sleep at all. Not a single minute. Harry had been thinking the whole night...just thinking..about Charlie. He had glanced at her quite a few times that night, her silky long dark brown hair shining in the moonlight. Harry watched as her chest slowly heaved up and down as she slept peacefully. Harry tossed and turned, but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about, was her saying good night to him, and the sound of her voice, and her scent and her hair, her soft skin, her laugh,and her eyes looking at him...it went on and on. Harry never felt like this before..not even with _Cho_.

Harry stared at the ceiling, he even walked around the room 6 times, _nothing worked_. Harry figured the only thing he could do was to close Charlie's curtains on her four poster bed shut. Harry got up and slowly closed her curtains, then went back to his bed and closed his eyes...he ended up going and opening her curtains again. By the time he had done all this..the sun started coming up. Harry got up and washed up quickly. He changed into his school uniform and robe, combed his stubborn hair ( which didn't even help _at all _) and then grabbed his books and slung his bag over his burly shoulder, then sat down on a chair that was sitting neatly beside a wooden table. He sat and waited for the clock to strike 8:15am..breakfast. Harry looked over at Charlie who was still sleeping..'Should I wake her?' Harry thought. He walked over to her, and lightly patted her arm.

"Psst...Charlie" he whispered.

She didn't even move. Harry poked her arm harder.

"Charlie! Get up" he said a little louder. She turned to her side and groaned. Harry started to shake her lightly.

"Get up woman" he said now in his normal voice. Charlie groaned again. He shook her harder.

"...no, 5 more minutes.." she said whining. Harry sighed and then tugged at her hand.

"You only _have_ 5 minutes..." he said hopelessly. Harry looked at the clock. 'I should have woken her up earlier!' Harry thought. It was now 8:10 and she had 5 minutes to get out of bed and ready for breakfast.

"What?.." said Charlie. Harry was taken aback, because now Charlie was facing up and sitting upright. "Five _bloody_ minutes? FIVE" she almost shrieked.

"How in the _bloody-nora_ am i supposed to get ready for class in 5 minutes Harry? HOW" she yelped at him, she got up and started to scratching her messy head of brown hair. She started to grab peices of her uniform hastily from her wardrobe. She started throwing clothes all over the place and then started to take off her night shirt when Harry hastily covered his eyes with his right hand and shouted out.

"NO" Harry said, his voice quavering slightly.

"What the blithering heck are you saying 'NO!' for" she said annoyed. "..'fraid your gonna see a girls threepenny bits" Harry slowly uncovered his eyes and saw that she was already halfway done buttoning up her white collar shirt and looking amused at him.

"..Well, _moo_" said Harry trying to cover up his embarrassment. "..you _obviously_ wanted _me_ to see them" he said slyly trying to make her feel silly. But, that was too easy for Charlie's wits.

"No..! I wouldn't _waste_ flashing my goodies on _you_" she said slyly back. Harry just looked at her menacingly because he didn't know what to say back. She laughed and then looked at the clock suddenly.

"Harry! WHY IN HEAVEN DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER" she shrieked. She had 2 minutes. "NOW IM GOING TO LOOK LIKE A TOTAL FOOL!...WALKING INTO CLASS LATE! That's bloody horrible" she screamed.

"Actually..it's just breakfast..but either way-..." Harry started.

"BREAKFAST" Charlie shrieked. "You...you woke me up..for breakfast" she said unbelievingly. Harry looked at her, she was now only wearing her long white collar shirt, and her knickers, and she was holding onto her pleated skirt.

"God woman! Don't stand there in your undercrackers! Put something on you mad aleck" Harry said covering his eyes again with his hand and turning around. Charlie dropped her skirt and pulled on her pink pajama pants again.

"You can look..pervy." she said giggling. Harry looked at her, his back was killing him from the heavyness of his bag.

"What are you doing? Why are you wearing your pajama's again" Harry asked distraught at Charlie for being so slow.

"Harry...i'm not going to rush to get ready if I don't have to" she said pulling her long messy hair into a high ponytail, not even bothering to comb it.

"Whaddya mean? 'if i don't have to'" Harry said frowning at her "GET DRESSED ALREADY" he said exasperated. Charlie pulled a sweater over her white collar shirt and slid her feet into a pair of violent pink furry slippers.

"I'm dressed already! Sheesh" Charlie said. She walked passed him and opened the door. Harry trudged over to her holding his bag and books, fully dressed in uniform.

"What are you doing Charlie" Harry asked looking at her.

"Going down to breakfast! You" she looked at him batting her long eyelashes. Harry sighed.

"I mean what in the blithering hell are you wearing" he said.

"..There is no way in heck, i'm wearing my scratchy, itchy uniform to breakfast. I'll change for class when i'm done eating" she said looking up at him through her puppy dog brown eyes. Harry couldn't argue with those eyes. She held the door open for him. Harry was already halfway out the door.

"As they always say...Ladies first" Charlie barked laughing. Harry turned around and shoved her lightly as she came up behind him. She laughed and patted him sportingly on the back. Harry looked at her, she was smiling to herself and Harry felt her arm link his. Harry grinned, and they walked arm in arm together to the great hall for breakfast.

When the two of them walked into the loud and clammoring great hall, heads turned. And then it fell silent. The teachers at the staff table were obviously looking at Charlie's attire, and so were the students. There were whispers and snorts coming from the Slytherin table. Most girls were looking enviously at Charlie who was still arm in arm with Harry. Harry could feel himself turning red as he looked desperately for Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at Charlie who didn't seem to notice at all that everyone was looking at them. She was looking around as well and she spotted Hermione waving frantically at them to come sit.

"OH! Harry look" Charlie said loudly, her voice echoing in the silence. "There's Hermione and Ron" she said pointing and then started to pull Harry to follow her.

Harry looked at everyone staring at them, and that was probably the longest walk of his life. Ron and Hermione seemed to be sitting a hundred kilometers away. Everyone's eyes followed them. Charlie's slippers were making a flip-flopping sound as she dragged them carelessly across the floor.

"Good morning" she said sang our cheerfully. As they sat down next to Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to each other, staring horrified at Charlie and Harry. Suddenly, Charlie stood up and seemed to be looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Headmaster" Charlie called out. Dumbledore looked amused at her and raised his glass to her, his eyes twinkling. Harry pulled her down from her sweater sleeve.

"What do you think your doing" Harry whispered as he placed bacon onto his plate. "...your drawing attention" Harry said through his teeth. Charlie looked bewildered at him. Ron bent foreward across the table to Harry.

"Oy mate! What are you doing drawing attention like that" Ron whispered loudly. Hermione was buttering a peice of toast and looking at Charlie.

"What is wrong with people looking at you" asked Charlie looking at them all. "Sheesh" she said shaking her head. She stuck a fork into a sausage and started to pile them onto her plate. Slowly people stopped watching them and the four of them could talk normally again.

"You just aren't supposed to make a big commotion like that when you come in! It's just not normal" Hermione explained to Charlie.

"Commotion" Charlie asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay! Fine! I just don't see what the big deal is..." she said acting completely unaware that she was the only one wearing furry slippers and pajamas.

"Ey..you gonna finish those bangers" Harry asked Charlie, his mouth full.

"No, Here. 'Ave 'em" she said. Harry took the rest of Charlie's sausages and Charlie took a peice of toast off Harry's plate. She messily dipped a butter knife in melted cheese and started to spread it onto the toast. Ron was watching her disgustedly.

"I don't know how you can eat that cheese! It's gross! I never eat that" grimaced Ron.

"And! That is very odd..since Ron eats anything" Harry informed Charlie while stuffing the last peices of sausage into his mouth.

"Anything" repeated Hermione who was sipping on a glass of orange juice. Charlie smiled and continued to slop on more cheese. Then with the extra cheese that was on the butter knife, Charlie slid her finger across it and licked off the access. Ron gasped.

"Gross" Ron said watching Charlie. "It's funny..I've seen someone else do that very same thi..." started Ron and he suddenly looked at Harry. Harry, who was not paying attention to what they were talking about, slid his finger across his cheesy butter knife and licked off the access, and was very preoccupied with getting all the extra cheese off.

"Uuuuugghhhh! Harry! That's gross mate"

Harry looked up at Ron from his butterknife with a confused expression.

"Huh" Harry said confused as to why the three of them were looking at him. Charlie burst out in a fit of giggles and Ron simply just shook his head. People started looking at them again, because of Charlies loud laugh.

"Will you keep it down you crazy aleck" Ron said. Charlie sighed and then sipped onto her glass of water. Harry smiled at her until he saw Proffessor McGonagall walking in their direction. Harry put his head down.

"Charlie Roberts" said a grim voice behind them. Harry and Charlie both turned around to see Professor McGonagall. Charlie stood up.

"Yes Professor" Charlie said obediently trying to hold in another fit of giggles.

"May I have a word"

"Yes" Charlie started to follow Professor McGonagall and then turned around briefly to look at Harry. Harry just shrugged. Professor McGonagall lead Charlie into the back corner of the great hall and seemed to be telling her something. Suddenly, a peice of paper appeared in front of Harry. It was the Gryffindor timetable.

"Let's see..let's see" said Hermione scanning her paper. "It says we have...Potions with Slytherin..." Hermione continued to recite all the classes they had. Harry was far from even caring that they had Potions first thing in the morning. He even cared less that it was with Snape. All he was thinking about was Charlie and Proffessor McGonagall talking in the corner.

The next thing he knew, everyone was standing up to go to their first class. Harry glanced back at where Charlie and Professor McGonagall were standing, but saw that Charlie had already left and Professor McGonagall was walking back to the staff table. Harry, Ron and Hermione slung their bags over their shoulders and took a few last sips of orange juice. They started towards the potions dungeon.

" Wonder what McGonagall wanted eh 'arry" said Ron still looking at his timetable.

"Wish I knew Ron" said Harry.

They entered the Potions Dungeon and took their usual three spots in the very back of the class. The class was getting rowdier and rowdier by the minute and Ron, Harry and Hermione were already engaged in a paperball war with the rest of the class, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Ron, who had premade his paperballs was now standing on a desk and throwing them at everyone, and he enjoyed throwing them mostly at Pansy who shrieked violently everytime. All of a sudden, they heard the door open and then shut loudly.

"WHAT" yelled Snape"IS-GOING-_ON_-HERE" he stood there looking angrily at them all, by staring most menacingly towards the Gyffindors.

Suddenly, Ron slipped on the desk. And toppled onto Hermione. Not a pretty sight at all. There the two of them were, in a very, _suggestive_ position. Harry looked down at the floor to resist laughing. He had to hide the smirk forming onto his face. But Malfoy, had no trouble showing everyone the humor.

"Having fun weaselebee? I bet you are" laughed Malfoy.

"Shut it blondie" mumbled Ron. Red with embarrassment, Ron quickly got off of Hermione and looked away. Snape was now looking furious.

"SIT DOWN" shouted Snape.

Everyone quickly got into their seats. And tried their best not to laugh at Professor Snape's fury. It was quiet for a minute while Professor Snape turned around to write something on the chalkboard. There were a few muffled snickers and giggles and a couple of coughs before they all jumped to a giant bang. Everyone turned around to look at the door.

It was Charlie.

She was wearing her uniform, her white collar shirt was half undone at the top and sticking out at the bottom, her black robe was falling off her shoulder. Her pleated skirt looked hastily put on and was rolled up so high that it hiked up above her knees. One black knee sock was up ..and the other was down at her ankle. And to Harry's amusement..she was still wearing her white high top sneakers. Her hair was down and it looked tangled. Her face looked flushed and angry and she seemed out of breath. She looked around at the class..trying to find a place to sit..completely unaware that everyone was staring at her. She slammed the door that was behind her with a wave of her wand. Hermione waved at her. Charlie sighed and walked to them. She took a desk beside Harry and slammed her bag down on it. Harry watched her as she pulled up her chair and sat down, then buried her head in her arms dramatically and groaned loudly. By now, she had _everyone's_ attention.

"_What_...in the world are you doing." said Snape disgustedly. Charlie suddenly looked up and yelped.

"I HAVE RIGHTS YOU KNOW" she said exasperatedly, throwing up her hands to the air. Harry looked at her shockingly. 'what in the wizarding world is she doing' Harry thought to himself. 'The woman is crazy' he said watching her continue to talk loudly to herself as if nobody was looking at her.

"WHO IS _SHE_... TO TELL _ME_ NOT WEAR MY NIGHT DRESS TO BREAKFAST. IS THAT EVEN _NORMAL_" Charlie continued looking at everyone. She didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at her bewildered.

"_AHEM_." Harry cleared his throat and nudged Charlie hard in her ribs. Charlie looked at him frowning.

"OW! WHAT THE BLITHER" Charlie started.

"What the _hell_ are you doing" whispered Harry. Charlie looked at him. Harry could have melted right there on the spot. Her light brown eyes glittered as she looked into his. Harry looked away promptly. Charlie suddenly stood up.

"I _apologize_..." Charlie said now looking at Professor Snape. Snape looked appalled at her. Snape looked as though he was going to explode and say something to her, but she talked before him.

"_My name_ is Charlie Roberts, I'm new" Charlie said walking up to the front of the class and holding out her hand to Professor Snape. Harry looked down. He couldn't watch this. Ron nudged Harry to watch.

"_Clearly_..." muttered Snape eyeing her with deep disgust. Charlie was still holding out her hand.

"Take a seat..." said Snape looking at Charlie's hand as though it was a curse, then turned away. Harry shook his head at Charlie and the rest of the class was watching what she would do next. Charlie just stood there with her hand out. Snape noticed that she was still behind him.

"Did you not hear me?..._I said take a seat_" said Snape in a hushed voice.

"If i'm not wrong professor...Snape? Is it" Charlie was still holding out her hand, looking straight into Snape's eyes "..If im not wrong..i would say that it is very, _very _impolite not to introduce yourself when someone has offered you their hand. Which I have done. _Therefore_, I would say..Professor..._Snape_? That you are indeed _very, very _impolite." Charlie dropped her hand and swiftly turned around and sat back into her seat beside Harry. Everyone was looking at her shocked.

'What...has she done' thought Harry sadly. 'He hates Gryffindor even _more_ now'

The class was silent as Snape was looked at Charlie. Charlie looked right back at him, with a very determined face and her arms crossed on the table-as if she was waiting for him to punish her.

"That.." said Snape sharply"Was _very_ disrespectful"

"Wow, we're even." She answered back. Harry kicked her in the shins, but she didn't show any reflex or grimace on her face, she continued to look at Snape with equal disgust as he had to her.

"I WILL NOT!.." yelled Snape slapping his hand on his desk loudly"..HAVE _ANY_ talkback in my class do you hear me" Snape said slowly and sharply. His eyes looked like he was burning holes into Charlie's skin. Rupert was gaping at Charlie and everyone was looking at what she would do.

"I _hear_ you" said Charlie her eyes dropping down to her desk. Harry thought she had finally given up. "But am I _really_ listening" She looked back up at Snape. At this point, Harry wanted to just take Charlie out of the class and run. Snape clearly didn't know what to do with her.

"Get out, wait outside." Said Snape simply. Charlie got up off her chair and walked out of the class without hesitation or arguement. She slammed the door behind her. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was grimacing, and Hermione looked very concerned. The rest of the class, even the Slytherins seemed to be very impressed by the scene Charlie had caused.

"ATTENTION" said Snape calling back the attention of his class"Let's not let one _new_ student break the rules we have tried so hard to build in this school...bad examples, are not what you should be watching...Harry Potter, i'm sure you will set your new friend straight." Snape said sharply, not showing an inch of emotion on his face. Harry wanted run and hide, because now everyone was looking excitedly at him, waiting for him to talk back at Snape as well. He couldn't do it.

"Yes sir" Harry muttered. Professor Snape nodded and turned around to continue writing on the chalkboard. Malfoy was laughing hesterically and pointing at Harry with his Slytherin mates, and the worst of it, was that Ron looked appalled at Harry for being such a wimp.

"_Yes sir_" said Ron sadly"_Yes sir_? Jeez Harry, the girl can talk back better than you" whispered Ron flipping open his Potions textbook.

"Shut up Ron, Harry did the right thing" said Hermione punching Ron in the arm.

"Some friend you are" said Harry looking at Ron.

"_C'mon_ mate, I'm just speaking the truth"

Harry knew that Ron was right, but all Harry could think, was how he could have feelings for this girl, who normally would be someone he detested. Snape turned around sharply.

"Copy this down...i'll be back" he said, then walked towards the door, and only half closed it behind him. Straight away, the whole class clammored to the door to get a good listen. Harry, Ron and Hermione squished to the front so that they could hear everything.

"I will _not_ tolerate snappy comeback, from you and that goes the same for everyone else in this class, _no exceptions_." started Snape.

"_And I_, will not tolerate causticity coming from _you_, just because i'm a new student" answered Charlie.

"Excuse me, did you not hear me? I do _not_ tolerate any talk back, you are student and I am a teacher"

Charlie was quick. "I understand, but let me remind you _sir_, that it was not _me_ who started all this, you obviously have an ill temper, and all i wanted was your friendship"

"I have no friendship with any of my students, tell me Charlie Roberts, why I should with you."

"I ask no friendship from you now, knowing what kind of person you are, I will not be underestimated Professor, all i ask is that you do not judge me."

"It is my job to judge, and i will continue to judge whoever i wish to judge"

"That, professor, is why I can clearly see that you are not very popular with your students"

"And who, i wonder... must have taught you that? Potter i presume" Harry twitched when he heard Snape mention him. 'why that dirty old fool' thought Harry angrily.

"Harry Potter I believe his name is professor. The answer is no, he did not teach me anything of the sort, i can figure things out my self thank you very much. And to correct you sir, I was told that you should always address Harry Potter by his given name, for it was he _i was taught_, that defeated and got rid of the the Dark Lord_, Voldemort _for 11 years. I think it is very disrespectful sir, to talk about Harry Potter in such a rude manner, when he ultimately saved all of our lives. That includes _you_ sir, _no exceptions_."

Harry could sense the awe of the the students listening to her speak. Hermione had clamped a hand over her mouth and Ron was gaping at the door with a very stirred expression on his face. Harry could hear mutters of "impressive" "cool" "brilliant girl that one" behind him. Harry could sort of see her through a small crack in the door, she looked pretty even when she was angry. Her voice demanded attention, it was soft and airy, though very firm. She was very well spoken and fluent. Her words were intelligible and articulate. Harry was incomplete awe of her. She stood up for him, he didn't even know about all of the things that she had just said about adressing him with his full name and all that rubbish, he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Then suddenly, Snape started to speak again.

"Then you, im afraid, have been taught wrong" he said simply. "And that will be enough from you, am i clear" said Snape turning towards the door. The class should have been running to their seats by now, but everyone was waiting for Charlie's response.

"Crystal." She answered smugly. Snape turned to open the door. Harry motioned everyone back to their seats and they ran for it. They all obediently folded their hands on top of their desks, and Snape walked in. Behind him, Charlie. Ron nudged Harry.

"I have a feeling, just a feeling, that your not the victim this year Harry, I have a feeling Snape's new target, is Charlie" Ron said.

Harry didn't know if he should be happy about this, or sad for Charlie. All he could think about now, was his heart beating a million times a second, as she sat down beside him.


	7. Flirting with Bluebloods

**Flirting with Bluebloods**

Harry endured a long double potions lesson. Sitting there trying his best to ignore snickers and stares that were aimed at Charlie and him, it was difficult to concentrate on what Snape was talking about. By the second hour, everyone seemed to forget about what happened in the beginning of class, and were busily hovering around their cauldrons trying to get their potions working. Professor Snape walked purposefully around the students inspecting their brews. Harry watched Hermione skillfully mixing all her ingredients and he tried to copy her. Ron's cauldron was already giving off a horrible smell. Harry looked at Snape starting to come around to the Gryffindor's. Harry watched Charlie as she mixed her potion for the last time and then sat down in her chair. She noticed Harry staring at her, she looked up at him and batted her eye lashes at him enthrallingly. Harry frowned.

"Charlie, what are you _doing_" he asked dully.

"I'm sitting down." she said plainly, as if it was a simple question.

"Exactly." Harry said. Harry hurriedly poured in the rest of his ingredients as Snape mocked Neville.

"I'm done Harry." Charlie said sweepingly. Harry looked at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.

"How can you be done Charlie...Hermione isn't even done." Harry said supressing a laugh. He looked at her staring at him as if what he said was hurtful.

"What's that supposed to mean Harry Potter" she said. "Are you saying im not capable of finishing a simple potion"

"That's not what I said" Harry said taken aback. 'Simple?' thought Harry. He looked again at Hermione, who was struggling whether to put in the rats tail after the dragon skin or before it.

"Then what are you saying" Charlie said crossing her arms.

Snape was now standing right over Harry's cauldron. Snape was looking at it disgusted. Harry continued to look down and he kept stirring, as if to look busy.

"I suggest you start over Potter.." started Snape.

"But there's 15 minutes left in the class sir, I won't have anything to hand in, i can't finish..." Harry started. But he stopped when he noticed that Snape wasn't listening to him, but looking at Charlie with penetrating eyes.

"...and _what_, _may I ask_ are _you_ doing Charlie Roberts" The whole class went silent and stared.

"_Yes _you may _ask_ Professor, and to answer your question I'm _sitting_ down" Harry sighed heavily as she said this, 'Why is she being so difficult?' thought Harry annoyed.

"I'm not blind Roberts, I can _see_ that you are sitting down. I want to know exactly _why_ you are doing so" Snape said with a bitter tone. Harry could see Malfoy from across the room, watching Charlie avidly. Harry had a sudden pang of fury rush through him, and he didn't know why.

"What in the world is _wrong_ with sitting down? Yeesh! First Harry now _you_ sir" exclaimed Charlie throwing up her arms. "Fine! I'll _stand_"

Charlie crossed her arms and stared exasperated at Professor Snape. Charlie's potion bubbled. Snape looked at Harry, in a way he had never before. He looked at Harry as though, he was hopeless and he needed help. Harry didn't know what to think. Harry quickly looked away. The class was silent again. Harry was seriously wondering what was wrong with everyone today. Harry looked at Snape, and then to Charlie.

"Charlie, I think...Professor Snape wants to know...why you aren't working on your potion..." said Harry as calmy as he could. He looked at Snape and to his surprise, Snape nodded at him. As if to say 'thanks'. Harry looked down at the ground, and he felt Ron nudge him.

"...i'm done Professor..." said Charlie"...is it a crime to be finished"

Professor Snape looked at her, and then to her cauldron. Students were peering around, trying to view Charlie's potion, especially Hermione. Everyone, including Harry could not believe that she was done.

"Let's test it then shall we" said Snape mockingly. He took a flask and filled it with Charlie's yellow potion. The potion if it works should turn blood red when Snape taps his wand on it. By now, everyone had gathered around Charlie's desk and were waiting for Snape to say the spell. Professor Snape took out his wand. Pansy Parkison squeeled exitedly.

"Protean" said Snape, and he tapped the flask once. The class seemed to breath in as they watched the flask. The yellow potion, turned green, then grey, then orange, then purple, then finally...blood red. Everyone, cheered.

"SETTLE DOWN" yelled Snape. But Harry could see, a small twinkle in Snape's eyes as he turned away to calm the class. Snape turned back around to Charlie.

"Impressive Roberts, i had expected that nobody in the class would be able to make this potion..not even Granger,but you, you have proven me wrong..very impressive." Snape turned around, and at that moment the bell rang for lunch. Everyone stood gaping at Charlie from their desks, not even one person started to walk out the door. Harry just wanted to leave. Charlie suddenly started to pack away all her things, and again, didn't even take notice that everyone was staring at her, like she was from a different planet. She stood at the door her back facing them flipped her hair, pulled up one of her socks and then turned around to face them again. Harry thought that she would ask why everyone was looking at her or something, or at least take notice. But she didn't. All she did was look at Harry.

Just him.

Harry didn't know what to feel. He didn't know what to think at that second when her eyes met his. The world seemed so small for a moment, he felt as though Charlie and him were the only people in the world. Harry just stood there and looked at her. 'What am I doing?' thought Harry. 'Move! For God's sake Harry! Do something!' he thought desperately.

"Errr..." started Harry but no words seemed to come out of his mouth. His feet were frozen to the ground. Now all eyes were on him, they were watching him, wondering what he was going to do. Harry felt like a cartoon character, or some sort of stage animal.

"What in heaven's name are you doing Harry? Let's go" Charlie said hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. Harry quickly got his bag and looked at the dead silent class.

"Err, the bell rang you lot" said Harry breaking the silence. Ron was staring at Charlie and Harry transfixed. Harry shoved him.

"What the hellsamatta with you mate" Harry said. "You too Hermione" Harry sighed and started to walk to Charlie who was looking amused at everyone. Harry noticed that she didn't even seem to understand that the reason they were like that, was because of her. Harry couldn't even walk to her, his feet shuffled as if they didn't belong to his body. Charlie took his hand in hers and guffawed at him for being so slow. Harry's heart was going to explode. Harry turned around at the class, and they were still watching them as they walked out the door.

"What was that all about Harry? They usually like that" asked Charlie still holding his hand, and it seemed like she wasn't about to let go. Harry could feel his face go hot.

"Uhm...uuhh..." was all that Harry could make his mouth say. Charlie laughed and Harry could feel her hand squeeze his. They made it to the great hall. And students were already getting into their lunches.

"Let's save a seat for Ron and Mione" Harry managed to say. He started to lead her towards the Gryffindor table. She skipped next to him and swung their hands as if there was music playing somewhere.

"Mmmmkay Harry" she said playfully. He felt her arm touching his and she kept getting closer by the second. They found a place to sit and they sat down. She still wasn't letting go of his hand. Harry loosened his tie, which he thought was choking him. Harry felt numb, he couldn't think and his heart was beating a million times per second. Harry could sense that Charlie was looking at him, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She noticed this, she bent over and laughed. Harry turned his head to look at her. They were sitting there just looking at each other like they both had something to say but were still thinking about how to say it. At least that's how Harry felt. He really didn't know what Charlie's purpose of doing all this frivolousness was. 'Holding hands? Looking at each other?' thought Harry, 'What is this?' he thought furiously. Harry looked away from her toying gaze. All he wanted, was for Ron and Hermione to come so he could tell them about all of this. Finally he could see Ron and Hermione walk into the great hall..and to Harry's romantic annoyance, they were also hand in hand. Ron waved at him. Harry felt comforted..but his comfort was dashed by the sound of an icy voice.

"Charlie, Didn't I tell you I would be seeing you around"

Harry turned suddenly, and looked at Malfoy.

"Oh" laughed Charlie "Oh, yes Draco, i'm very glad to see you too" Harry's chest heaved angrily.

"Potter, you're still here" asked Malfoy coolly. He didn't even look at Harry. Harry didn't even want to deal with him.

"No, I was just leaving" said Harry back. Harry got up and didn't let go of Charlie's hand, he knew she would follow him, but as he started to walk away, Charlie's pull was holding him back. Harry turned to her, she was still sitting down but she was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes. He didn't understand what she wanted. He tugged her hand as if telling her to come with him, but she didn't let go. Malfoy crossed his arms and smirked. Harry couldn't take this. He took one last look at Charlie and tugged one last time. She shook her head subtley, so Harry let go and stocked away. Anger filled Harry's mind and his hands clenched into fists. Ron and Hermione walked up to him.

"I was watching mate, what was that all about" asked Ron concerned. Harry walked over to another empty area so they could sit.

"I don't understand her Ron, she was acting all lovey-dovey to me and then all of a sudden Malfoy comes along and she wants to be with him" said Harry madly. He shook his head and his temper was rising quickly.

"Lovey-dovey Harry" asked Hermione. Harry glanced at her, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh come off it Mione, you know as well as i do what she's doing" said Harry. "Call it what you want..flirting, philandering, frolicking, seducing" said Harry, he voice rising slightly everytime Ron smirked at his choice of words.

"..don't even start Ron.." Harry said warningly. Ron bent low to the table and his shoulders shook madly as he laughed silently.

"Stop Ron" snapped Hermione. She punched him in the arm. Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Look at her" Harry cried out "Look at her flirt with that blue blood" Ron and Hermione turned and looked over at where Malfoy and Charlie were sitting. Malfoy was standing over her as she sat facing the table , his arms were rested on either side of Charlie and she was looking up at him talking to him animatedly.

"Watch her giggle and squeal and whisper secrets in his ear" moaned Harry. He was looking hopelessly at them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before looking at Harry again.

"How could she do that" asked Ron genuinely disgusted. "What is the bird thinking"

"Don't worry Harry, she's just like that, she'll come around...when she finds out what he's really about." said Hermione comfortingly.

"I don't know Harry.." said Ron looking at Charlie suspiciously. "She looks shady to me, what is she after anyway"

Harry groaned again.

"Shut up Ron" said Hermione dissaprovingly. Hermione reached over and patted down Harry's hair.

"Don't listen to him Harry"

"Sucking up to Snape" started Ron again.

"Ron is mad you know that"

"Fighting with teachers"

"Ron, will you please shut your mouth"

"..Probably after the man's money, for all we know"

"You aren't helping Ron" yelled Hermione. Ron fell silent. Harry buried his head in his arms and groaned loudly. He appreciated his friends effort, but they weren't actually helping.

"Harry, we're gonna go..." said Ron cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry looked up at them. Hermione reached over and attempted to flatten Harry's hair again.

"Don't worry Harry" Hermione winked. "And for god's sake do something about your hair"

Harry managed to laugh. He watched them walk out of the great hall hand in hand. He looked towards Malfoy and Charlie. Charlie was looking at him. She smiled at him and waved. Malfoy stared him down. Harry looked away and tried to look busy by talking to Lavender Brown for a minute. After awhile, Harry walked out of the great hall. Looking at the floor, he mussed up his hair furiously. His stomach growling with hunger, he felt horrible. Harry turned a corner and he could hear someone running up behind him. He turned around slowly. It was Charlie. Harry wanted to start yelling at her but without a word coming out of her mouth, Harry felt her smooth hand take hold of his.


End file.
